


Seedlings

by astromirage



Series: make it or break it Tsukkiyama AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Childhood Memories, M/M, Men Crying, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: He wanted Tadashi back, he waited 3 years to just even have him back in his life.Yet here he is, rejecting the love he's so obviously receiving.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: make it or break it Tsukkiyama AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758130
Kudos: 26





	Seedlings

Kei clutches his coffee mug in his hands, staring at the suitcases that were piled up from Tadashi's impromptu move in. He frowns, his finger begins tracing the rim of his mug in concentration. 

"Good morning Kei!" Tadashi chirps, walking into the kitchen bright as can be. 

He gets out some milk and sets it on the counter. He stands beside the taller man and wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses his cheek, trying to extract any type of affection from him. Tadashi sighs and holds him tighter. 

"Come on." Yamaguchi complains, hand coming up to caress Kei's cheek. 

Kei looks down at him and furrows his brows. He rolls his eyes and gives up. He allows for himself to be kissed. 

"Good morning Tadashi." He says simply, running his fingers through his hair. 

Tadashi melts into the touch he's been missing. "I love you." he whispers, burying his face in Kei's chest. 

Kei hugs him, unable to say it back, not right now. 

They stand there, Tadashi just enjoying Kei's presence. He ends up pulling away to make his glass of milk. 

"What time do you get off work?" 

Kei turns to look at the man chugging down the milk. "Like 5:30." 

"Why so early?" He asks, setting his cup in the sink. 

"I've put in a lot of overtime. Didn't have anything to do so I just worked." he says walking away from the kitchen to get ready for work. 

He hears the man follow him closely, practically begging for attention. He goes to his closet and pulls out a tan sweater and some black slacks. Tadashi takes residence on the bed, falling into it on his back. Kei grabs some boxers and goes into his bathroom. 

Tadashi frowns and crosses his arms. It seemed Kei wasn't comfortable with him, which would make sense. Kei comes out of the bathroom, hair brushed nicely, outfits soft and perfect. 

"Where do you work?" 

Kei doesn't turn from his mirror, where he was brushing a soft, champagne highlighter onto his cheek bones. He picks up clear lip gloss and applies it, popping his lips. "The museum in Sendai." 

"Fun!" Tadashi smiles, sitting up. "How do you get up there?"

"The subway." he states, trying not to turn and smile at the man. 

Kei looks at the basic makeup he did and approves of it. He slides a simple black ring on his index finger. Yamaguchi watches him closely, waiting for something to happen, for him to interact. 

Tadashi stands up, following Kei as he walks into the living room once again. He jams his phone and wallet in his pockets, making sure he has everything on his person. He slides on his dress shoes and his tan jacket. As he reaches for the doorknob, his lanyard in hand, Tadashi grabs his arm. 

"Wait," he grips his arm tightly. "Give me a goodbye kiss." 

"Fine." He kisses his forehead and pats his head. "Don't eat all my food." 

Tadashi nods, stepping away from the man as he walks away from the apartment. 

Tadashi wanders around the apartment, looking at the photo's Kei still kept up. He stops at one hanging up in a hallway. It's a photo, the one Kei cherishes the most, evident by the ornate frame and inherent lack of dust. It's a photo of the two at their last game of their high school career, Tadashi proudly displaying his captain status on his jersey, Kei is picking up Tadashi, his legs wrapped around Kei's waist. They're kissing fiercely, sad tears streaming down his face, celebrating the fact that they even got that far. The photo was taken by Yachi, which means it was beautiful and scenic. 

Tadashi traces the edge of the frame and chuckles sadly. He fucked up, he knows he did. He screwed everything over, made Kei wait three years before barging back into his life. He retreats back to the bed, hoping to find solace in sleep. 

Instead he lays there, staring at the ceiling, running through memories he held. The day he met Tsukishima at the park, asking him out in middle school, kissing him for the first time, when Kei began calling him Tadashi. 

Did he erase that all? 

Did he completely wipe Kei's love for him by returning the way he did? 

No. Right? 

He reassures himself that Kei still holds some sort of fondness towards him as he lugs his suitcases in from the living room to unpack. 

He spends all day putting his stuff in place and organizing it. He checks his watch and notices it's about 4:30, he clicks his tongue and gets ready for the day. He quickly throws on some jeans and a shirt, he grabs his sneakers and combs through his hair with his fingers. 

Tadashi drives to Kei's work, just in time for him to get out. He walks into the museum just as Kei is waving goodbye to his coworkers. Tadashi stands there awkwardly, arms crossed and biting on the inside of his mouth. 

"Oh, Tadashi. You didn't have to pick me up." Kei says, arriving at his side. 

"I know." 

Kei follows him out to his car quietly, not willing to ask any questions. They both get in the car and Tadashi starts it. 

"Did you have a nice day?" 

"I did, thank you." 

Kei looks out at the passing scenery. 

He wanted Tadashi back, he waited 3 years to just even have him back in his life. 

Yet here he is, rejecting the love he's so obviously receiving. 

He didn't know he was going to feel this frustrated about Tadashi being back, this sad and defeated. 

Kei loses track of time as the car stops in front of a restaurant. 

"Why aren't we home?" 

"I wanted to take you out. For old times sake." The freckled man explains, smiling brightly. 

Kei resigns himself to this as Tadashi drags him into the establishment. They sit down in the back, in a booth, creating an intimate aura. Kei uncomfortably looks over the menu, deciding on some beer for his drink considering how he's not driving. 

Tadashi looks up as the waiter is out getting them their drinks. "Kei?" 

"Yes?" Kei stares down in horror at the hand that graces his. 

"Can we ever be okay again? Because I want us to." he asks, raising Kei's hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. 

Kei feels tears burn at his eyes, the imagery of Tadashi kissing his hand before leaving him in a personal hell, giving up on them sears into his brain. Tears start falling down his face, he jerks his hand away and stands up from the booth. Tadashi looks up at the man wordlessly. Kei speed walks out of there, away from everything. Tadashi looks down at the table and notices he took the car keys. He sighs and notices Kei is just sitting in the car. Tadashi settles the tab and gets their drinks to go. 

Kei has his knees brought to his chest, eyes leaking tears, hands frantically wiping away at them. "God fucking damnit." He whispers, wiping his wet fingers on his jeans. 

The car door opens and shuts. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: yamastsukki


End file.
